totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wow, to na serio Egipt?!
300px|center Chris: Witajcie widzooo.../zagłusza go ryk samolotu/ CHEFIEEE! Chef: /Z samolotu/ Co?! Chirs: 'Skończyliśmy już tą serię z samolotem! '''Chef:'Ale dlaczego... to było takie fajne. '''Chirs: '''Spokojnie, zaraz będziemy lecieć, po raz ostatni. '''Chef: '''Yeeeey! '''Chris: '''Eh... Wracając. Witajcie widzowie! Po długich zmaganiach podróżniczych zatrzymamy się w jednym miejscu! Cała seria będzie się odbywać w.. EGIPCIE! Piramidy, sfinks, zatłoczone targi - to wszystko już niedługo czeka wszystkich naszych zawodników! Zapraszam Was na Totalną Porażkę: Wyzwania w Egipcie! /Intro TP:WWE/ '''Chris: '''Jak zapewne wiecie, w tym sezonie biorą udział postacie znane wam z "Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy" Przywitajmy ich! /Wspaniałą limuzyną nadjeżdża "zdrowa" Dakota/ '''Chris: '''Witaj Dakota! Widzę, że wyzdrowiałaś. '''Dakota: '''Tak. Tata stwierdził, ze jego córka nie może tak wyglądać i wysłał mnie do jakiegos szpitala. Tam usunęli mi te radiokaktywne bakterie i już! '''Chris: '''No.. brawo! Przywitajmy kolejnego gościa, jest nim... /Rowerem nadjeżdza Staci/ '''Staci: '''Haloo! Wiecie, że to mój pra, pra, pra dziadek wynalazł rower? '''Chris: '''Ta... Powitajmy B! /Na pieszo przychodzi B/ '''Chirs: '''B, powiedz, jak ci minął dzień? /B unosi kciuk w górę/ '''Chris: '''Aha. '''Staci: A wiecie, że to mój praprawujek wynalazł... Dakota: 'Tak wiemy! '''Staci: '''Oh.. to dobrze. '''Chris: ' A na horyzoncie pojawia się... Dawn! /Dawn "przylatuje"/ 'Dawn: '''Witajcie istoty cielesne. '''Chris: '''Ych... cześć? '''Dawn: '''Przybyłam do was z Indii gdzie doznałam odnowy duchowej... '''Chris: '''Aha, To stań obok Staci. '''Dawn: '''Dobrze. '''Chris: ' Teraz przyjeżdża Sam! '''Sam: Siema. Dakota! Dakota: '''Sam! /Biegną do siebie i przytulają się/ '''Chris: '''O... how sweeeeeeet...... '''Sam: Tęskniłem za tobą. Dakota: 'Ja za tobą też. '''Chris: 'Żygam tęczą... '''Dawn: Nie tylko ty. Chris: 'A na rowerze przyjeżdża... Brick! '''Brick: '''Szeregowy Brick melduję się! '''Chris: '''Witaj Brick. Co tam, jak tam? '''Brick: '''Wróciłem z Obozu Skautów. '''Sam: '''W tym wieku? '''Brick: '''A co nie można?! '''Sam: ' Nie no.. '''Chris: '''Uwaga, jedzie.. hm... z tego co czuję, to Anna Maria! /Pojawia się gęsta chmura, po której kasłają zawodnicy/ /Po kilku chwilach pojawia się taksówka, w której kierowca się dusi. Wychodzi z niej Anna Maria/ '''Anna Maria: '''Hey! '''Chris: '''Cze.. ekhe, ekhe...ść..co to za..ekhe ekhe, lakier? '''Anna Maria: '''Super-mocny. Robiony na zamówienie. '''Staci: '''To wszystko wyjaśnia... założyła ją moja prababcia! /Chmura znika, a przyjeżdża Mike z Zoey/ '''Mike & Zoey: '''Cześć! '''Chris: '''Witajcie! '''Brick: Co tam? Mike: '''Spoko. '''Zoey: Właśnie wróciliśmy z wakacji na Florydzie. Mike: '''Było wspaniale! '''Zoey: '''Noo! Nie mogliśmy uwierzyć, że te kluby z "..Zemsty Samolotu" dalej są! '''Dakota: A nie zostały zniszczone przed odlotem? Chris: 'Nie. Jacyś urzędnicy powiedzieli, że mają zostać, bo jest zysk dla miasta. I dlatego stoją. '''Mike: '''Byliśmy we wszystkich trzech. Ale chyba najlepszy był Yellow Club, co? '''Zoey: '''No. /Pojawia się Scott/ '''Scott: '''Witajcie... '''Dawn: '''Scott, ty jesteś zdrowy? '''Dakota: '''Tak. Mojemu tacie zrobiło się przykro, że po "...Zemście Wyspy" stało mu się to... '''Scott: '...więc postawił mi operację. Jestem zdrowy! 'Jo: '''Ta, farciarz. '''Chris: '''O, Jo! Skąd się pojawiłaś? '''Jo: '''Z brzucha mamy. '/'Zawonicy wykonują tzw. facepalm/ /Pojawia się helikopter/ '''Chris: ' A co to za helikopter? /Helikopter zbliża się do ziemi; niemal ląduje. Wysiada z niego Lightning/ 'Lightning: '''Dzięki tato! '''Tata Lightninga: '''Do zobaczenia, synku! /Helikopter odlatuje/ '''Lightning: '''Siema. '''Sam: '''Cześć. /Wszyscy witają się z Lightnigiem, oprócz B, który tylko pomachał mu ręką./ '''Lightning: '''Kto będzie w zwycięskiej drużynie Lightninga? '''Chris: '''Dowiesz się na miejscu. '''Lightning: '''Pamiętajcie, Lightning zmierza po wygraną! '''Anna Maria: ' A właśnie, Chris. jaka jest nagroda? 'Chris: '''Powiem, jak przybędą wszyscy. '''Anna Maria: '''Ale są wszyscy. '''Chris: '''Nie. Zapomnieliście o jednej osobie... '''Wszyscy: '''O kim? / Przyjeżdza Limuzyna. Otwiera się w niej okno i ukazuje się twarz Camerona/ '''Cameron: '''O mnie! '''Chris: '''O nim! '''Zoey: '''No tak, faktycznie. '''Chris: '''Zwycięzca "Totalnej Porażki: Zemty Wyspy" będzie grał również i w tym sezonie! '''Cameron: '''Dookładnie. '''Chris: '''Skoro są wszyscy, to mogę już wszystko opowiedzieć. Ale żeby nie marnować czasu, wejdźmy do Samolotu! /Zawodnicy i Chirs wsiadają do samolotu, po czym odlatują/ W samolocie '''Chris: '''Cóż, teraz parę słów o tym sezonie. Nazywa się on "Totalna Porażka: Wyzwania w Egipcie"! /Aplauz zawodników/ '''Chris: ' Przez 14 odcinków będziemy zwiedzać najciekawsze miejsca Egiptu i urządzać tam wyzwania. '''Staci: '''A ile jest do wygrania? '''Chris: '''W tym sezonie będziecie mogli zgarnąć aż 100,000$! /Ponowny aplauz/ '''Chris: '''Na miejscu, rozdzielimy was na drużyny. Drużyna która przegra wyzwanie trafi na Ceremonię. Przed nią, w specjalnie przygotowanym do tego miejscu będziecie głosować na osobę, która według was powinna odpaść. Elementem przetrwania będą Amulety Nietykalności. Osoba która go nie dostanie będzie muiała udać się do Ostatniej Oazy, przy której zawsze stoi Wielbłąd Wstydu. Na nim, osoba ta odjedzie, co będzie oznaczać wyeliminowanie z programu. '''Sam: '''Aha. /Kilka godzin później/ '''Mike: '''Chris... '''Chris: Tak? Mike: '''Daleko jeszcze? '''Chris: '''Nie, za chwilkę lądujemy! '''Chef: (z kokpitu): '''Uwaga, proszę się przygodować do lądowania! '''Zoey: '''Nareszcie! /Aplauz/ /Samolot bezpiecznie ląduje na kairskim lotnisku/ '''Cameron: '''Wow, cóż za perfekcja! /Z samolotu odpadają główne części/ '''Cameron: '''Facepalm... '''Chris: '''Jesteśmy na miejscu! Wysiadamy! Szybko, szybko! Na lotnisku '''Chris: '''Okey. Czas aby podzielić was na drużyny. W tym sezonie są one narzucone przez już byłych producentów. '''Anna Maria: '''Masz na myśli Pelagię i Wieśka? '''Dakota: '''I ich sexy syna, Stanisława? '''Chris: '''On jest biseksualistą. '''Dakota: '''Co?! FUJ! '''Sam: '''Przecież masz mnie... '''Dakota: No tak :) /Buziak Dakoty i Sama/ Chris: '''Teraz scenarzystą jest profesjonalista. '''Scott: '''Czyli? '''Chris: '''Ja. /Jęk/ '''Chris: '''No co? '''Lightning: '''Eh, nic. '''Chris: '''Przejdźmy do wybrania drużyn. Pierwszą będą tworzyć: Jo. Przejdź na moją lewą stronę. /Jo posłusznie przechodzi na lewo/ '''Chris: '''Dalej... Brick... '''Brick: '''Znowu mam być z tą świru... '''Jo: '''Dobrze ci radzę nie kończ tego zdania. '''Brick: Ehh. /Brick staje koło Jo/ Chris: '''Zawodnik nr. 3 to... Boże, ale ta Pelagia bazgroli.. chyba Dakota! '''Dakota: Chyba, czy na pewno? Chris: 'Chyba na pewno. '''Dakota: '''Eh... /Dakota staje koło Bricka/ '''Chris: '''Dalej....hmm...Dawn? '''Dawn: '''Moja aura jest szczęśliwa. /Dawn dołącza do Dakoty/ '''Chris: '''Ta. Cudnie. Do nich dochodzi...Anna Maria! '''Anna Maria: '''Spoko. /Anna Maria dołącza do Dawn pryskając na siebie sprayem, zatruwając innych/ '''Chris: '/kaszle/ Boże kochany... od Szatana to dostałaś? 'Anna Maria: '''Nie, od listonosza. /Śmiech zawodników/ '''Anna Maria: '''No co? '''Chris: '''I ostatnim zawodnikiem w tej drużynie będzie... MIKE! '''Mike: '''Czyli nie będę z Zoey? '''Chris: '''Nie. '''Mike: '/wzdycha/ Szkoda. /Ma szklanki w oczach, staje obok Anny Marii/ 'Sam: '''Czyli wszyscy pozostali są w drugiej drużynie? '''Chris: '''Nie, nie nie... Byłoby nieparzyście. '''Lightning: '''Więc jak? '''Chris: '''W drugiej drużynie są: Scott...stań po mojej prawej... /Scott posłusznie wykonuje polecenie/ '''Chris: '''Lightning... '''Lightning: '''Tak jest! Drużyna Lightninga będzie Drużyną Mistrzów! /Staje koło Scotta/ '''Chris: '''Jasne, jasne...Zoey... /Delikatnie popłakując dołącza do Lightninga/ '''Chris: '''Sam.... /Sam staje koło Zoey/ '''Chris: '''Staci... /Staci dołącza do Sama/ '''Chris: '...oraz B. /B bez słowa staje koło Staci. Przed Chrisem zostaje tylko Cameron/ 'Cameron: '''A ja? '''Chris: ' A ty narazie pozostaniesz bez drużyny. Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie polegało na znalezieniu największego targowiska w Kairze. Drużyna która jako pierwsza znajdzie targ, wygrywa darmowe zakupy w nim. Drużyna przegrana wywali kogoś na Ceremonii. Za tą osobę wejdzie Cameron. '''Cameron: '''Aha. '''Chris: '''No to co, zaczynamy! '''Mike: '''Chris! '''Chris: '''Tak? '''Mike': 'Z'''apomniałeś o czymś. '''Chris: '''Mianowicie? '''Mike: '''Nazwy drużyn... '''Chris: '''Ach no tak.... dogadajcie się między sobą. /5 minut później/ '''Chris: '''To jak? '''Jo: '''My będziemy się nazywać Drużyna Gwiazd! '''Drużyna Gwiazd: '''Wooooohoooo! '''Chris: '''A przeciwnicy? /Przeciwna drużyna dalej spekuluje/ '''Lightning: '''Dobra koniec kłótni! Jesteśmy Drużyną Mistrzów, co nie? '''Reszta: '''No tak. '''Lightning: '''Więc tak się będziemy nazywać! '''Drużyna Mistrzów: '''Yey! '''Chris: '''Super. No to zaczynamy zadanie! START! Początek zadania /Drużyny biegną w jedną stronę do centrum Miasta. W pewnym momencie Scott zatrzymuje swój team i przeciwników/ '''Scott: '''Hey, zaczekajcie! '''Anna Maria: '''Czego? '''Scott: '''Też jesteście wkurzeni na Camerona za to jak nas dzisiaj "przywitał"? '''Dakota: '''Ta, samolubiec. Ale i tak ma mniej odemnie. '''Anna Maria: '''Tak, świetnie, możemy już BIEC?! '''Scott: '''Może jak będziemy szukać razem, to Chris nie będzie miał kogo wywalić i... '''Dawn: '''Twoja mądrość jest wspaniała jak twoja aura w tym momencie. '''Scott: '''Się wie. /B unosi kciuk w górę. Pokazuję ręką w kierunku miasta, dokładnie w Punkt Informacjyny/ '''Brick: '''Dobre! Tam możemy spytać! '''Lightning: '''Dalej Drużyno Mistrzów i Gwiazd! WYWALCZMY ZAKUPY! '''DG i DM:' WYGRAJMY ZAKUPY! Dakota: 'To jest świetna nagroda :D Tymczasem na lotnisku '''Chris: '''Ej, Chefie, da się to naprawić? '''Chef: '''Ja nie wiem pytaj mądralińskiego! '''Cameron: '''Sądząc po obserwacjach, odpadły główne części, więc nie ma szans. '''Chef: '''Ciekawe, czy zapłacą odszkodowanie... '''Chris: '''Na co ty liczysz?! W "..Zemście Samolotu" nam nie zapłacili, to teraz nam mają zapłacić? W czasie zadania /Drużyny dotarły do Punktu Informacyjnego/ '''Zoey: '''Hi! Do you speak english? '''Kobieta: '''Hahahahaha... '''Sam: '''Jak raz przydałby się Cameron... '''Staci: '''Zaraz, moja ciocia zna arabski! '''Mike: '''I? '''Staci: '''I to, że mogę stworzyć z nią wideokonferencję i pogada z tą kobietą! '''Anna Maria: '''Wow, jesteś użyteczna! '''Staci: '''Hihi /Staci dzwoni do swojej cioci/ '''Staci: '''Cześć ciociu!......Tak, wiem...słuchaj....jestem teraz w Egipcie w tym nowym programie....no ten co prowadzi go ten ładny....no tak...ten Mc Lean, no....słuchaj, musimy się pilnie dogadać z egipcjanką, mogłabyś?....Dziękuję! /Pojawia się wideokonderencja, widać Ciocię Staci/ '''Ciocia Staci: 'مرحبا! 'Kobieta: 'مرحبا! 'Ciocia Staci: 'نحن نبحث عن أكبر سوق في القاهرة. أين هو؟ 'Kobieta: 'استدر إلى اليسار. أوه، انها قريبة جدا. مجرد أن تذهب مباشرة إلى أسفل هذا الشارع و من ثم ' '''Ciocia Staci: '''Mówi, że musicie iść prosto i skręcić w lewo. '''Staci: '''Zapytaj ją czy możemy dostać mapę. '''Ciocia Staci: 'يمكننا الحصول على خريطة؟ 'Kobieta: '''20 دولارا. '''Ciocia Staci: '''Mówi, że sprzeda za 20 dolarów. '''Anna Maria: '''Co?! /Wypuszcza w jej stronę chmurę lakieru, kobieta kaszle i zamyka oczy/ '''Anna Maria: '''Szybko Lightning! Bierz mapę! /Lightning wybija szybę w okienku i wydziera mapę z rąk kobiety/ '''Staci: '''Dzięki ciociu! '''Ciocia Staci: '''Nie ma sprawy kochanie! /Rozłącza się/ '''Brick: '''Szybko, zanim ta kobieta się otrząśnie! /Zawodnicy biegną dalej i stają przed zakrętem/ '''Dawn: '''Ta biedna kobieta o złej aurze kazała skręcić tutaj... '''Zoey: ' To po co stoimy? /Zawodnicy skręcają/ '''Lightning: '''Już widać! '''Scott: '''Czekajcie! Nie biegnijmy tak! '''Sam: '''Czemu? '''Scott: '''Bo się wyprzedzimy! '''Mike: '''Dobry z niego taktyk! Idźmy powoli. /Zawodnicy po kilku minutach jednocześnie przekraczają linię mety/ /Tymczasem na mecie Cameron, Chris i Chef opalają się na leżakach sącząc drinki/ '''Chris: '''O, już jesteście... Chefie, kto był pierwszy? '''Chef: '''Był.... remis. '''Chris: '''Oł... Więc w takim wypadku... ... ... ... ... ... ... odpada... ... ... .... ... ... .... CAMERON! '''Cameron: '''JA?! Dlaczego ja? '''Chris: '''Nie cytuj programów z Polsatu, bo nas posądzą o wykorzystywanie nazw bez praw autorskich! Odpadasz, bo nie ma kto. '''Cameron: '''Ale... '''Chris: '''DO OAZY! '''Cameron: '''A gdzie ona? '''Wszyscy: '''Za tobą! '''Cameron: '''A no tak. '''Dakota: '''Co za debil. Bogaty, a debil. '''Cameron: '''No to.. cześć! '''Wszyscy: '''Hey. '''Chris: '''A z wami już się żegnam, z Kairskiego Targowiska żegna was Chris McLean. To był program Totalna Porażka: WYZWANIA W EGIPCIE! Spotykamy się w kolejnym odcinku! Do zobaczenia! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wyzwań w Egipcie